


The Vision

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj worries about his wife after a vision consists of her dying in their bedroom.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Worry filled Repsaj’s eye after tears ran down Ailicec’s face. He held her by their bed. Repsaj kissed her on the lips. ‘’I always return from battling King Kooh’s enemies. Perhaps enemies won’t appear at all. King Kooh will allow me to return to you.’’

 

‘’I still worry about King Kooh’s enemies harming you, Repsaj,’’ Ailicec said. Her eyes settled on Repsaj’s sudden smile. 

 

‘’You’ll be fine, Ailicec.’’ After releasing her, Repsaj walked out of his chamber. He faced King Kooh’s bedroom before a frown replaced his smile. 

 

Repsaj viewed a cobra slithering near King Kooh’s bed. His eye widened. He shuddered. *I never liked snakes.*

 

Repsaj saw King Kooh by a door and approached him. ‘’Are you expecting a certain serpent to protect you from trespassers?’’ he wished to know. He saw King Kooh’s wide eyes. ‘’Don’t look confused.’’

 

‘’A certain serpent? Ah. My pet cobra.’’ King Kooh smiled. He nodded. ‘’You are correct about the snake protecting me from trespassers.’’

 

Repsaj looked back. *I’ll return as soon as possible, Ailicec.* A mental image appeared. A reason for Repsaj’s eye widening again. 

 

Ailicec writhed and winced under a blanket. She closed her eyes. She ceased writhing.  
Repsaj gasped after the vision disappeared. ‘’I apologize, but I must be with my wife. She’s probably sick now. She might have a fever,’’ he said. Repsaj saw a frown on King Kooh’s face. ‘’I can protect you from enemies later.’’ 

 

Repsaj turned and walked to his chamber. He viewed Ailicec walking out of it.

 

‘’Are you able to return to me now?’’ Ailicec asked.

 

‘’How do you feel?’’ Repsaj asked.

 

‘’I’m fine,’’ Ailicec said with wide eyes. She approached Repsaj before she stepped on the cobra’s tail. She heard the cobra as it hissed. Her eyes remained wide. 

 

Repsaj gasped as he figured out how Ailicec died. His eye was on the cobra before it bit Ailicec’s leg.

 

 

The End


End file.
